Metallization planes are used in integrated circuits to connect active components. In this case, a metallization plane comprises lines and contacts via which the lines are connected to conductive structures. Said contacts are often referred to as vias by experts. Said conductive structures may be diffusion regions, terminal electrodes, metal contacts or lines of metallization planes arranged below the respective metallization plane. If a plurality of metallization planes arranged one above the other are provided in an integrated circuit, then this is referred to as multilayer metallization.